Ultraman Sentinel
WIP History Detecting a disturbance on Earth in the form of Ultraman Yami, Father of Ultra sent a warrior named Sentinel. He eventually teamed up with Yami in a battle against the true darkness but under one condition: if Yami were to do anything that would threaten the peace of the earth, Sentinel would execute him. Profile *Transformation Item: Gemstone Bracer *Time limit: 3 Minutes *Height: 40 m *Weight: 50000 tons *Age: Around 10000 years *Home World: Land of Light *Flight Speed: Varies with forms *Jump Height: Varies with forms *Running Speed: Varies with forms *Swim Speed: Varies with forms *Strength: More than 100000 tons(Varies with forms) Body Features *Ultra Armour: Like any other Ultra, his skin is very resistant to attacks such as heat, lasers, etc but resistances change with his forms. *Protectors: His chest and shoulders are covered with protectors that can be used to charge his attacks. *Gemstone Bracer: Used for his form changes and abilities. Standard Techniques *Form Change: Sentinel can change forms by using the power of various gemstones. Forms - Amethyst= Amethyst His purple form where he uses poisonous techniques. Abilities * Anthraxium Beam: Sentinel can fire a + syle beam that can dissolve monsters in one shot. * Poison Sting: Sentinel can fire quick bursts of beams that can intoxicate his enemies. * Venom Slash: Armed with his claws, Sentinel can slash through his enemies at fast speeds. - Bloodstone= Bloodstone His dark red form where he drains the enemy's life force for his own usage. Abilities * Adrenaline Rush: In this form, Sentinel moves faster than normal, allowing for quick and unexpected attacks. * Blood Reap: Sentinel can absorb the life force of an enemy, allowing him to copy their moves afterwards. * Life-Switch: Sentinel can switch life-forces with anyone else (apart from Super or Legendary Ultras and other strong monsters). This move will expire within 1 minute. - Topaz= Topaz His orange form where he uses the power of technology and electricity to stun the opponent. Abilities * Digitization: In this form, Sentinel can change himself into data to travel quickly. * Magnetic Pulse: Sentinel releases a blast of electricity that disables all electronic equipment nearby. It can also temporarily stun the enemy. * Shockwave: Sentinel charges his protectors and fires a surge electricity to destroy the enemy. - Aquamarine= Aquamarine His light blue form where he uses the power of ice to freeze enemies solid. Abilities * Blizzard: In this form, Sentinel can summon blizzards to coat the area with snow and reduce the draw distance. * Freeze Prison: Sentinel freezes the enemy in a solid block of ice. * Icicle Arrow: Sentinel creates a bow and fires an arrow made out of ice to the enemy, destroying them in one hit. - Garnet= Garnet His dark orange form where he goes berserk and rushes enemies, using brute force to beat them down. Abilities * Crusher Punch: Sentinel continuously punches the enemy before doing an uppercut that sends the enemy flying. * One PUNCH: Sentinel charges his fists and punches the enemy hard enough to either send them flying or instantly destroy them. * Rampage: In this form, Sentinel goes berserk and the aura he emits will also effect the enemy, either terrifying them or send them to a rampage. - Ruby= Ruby His red form where he uses the earth's power to smash opponents. Abilities * Drought: When using the Ruby form, the environment suddenly becomes hotter than usual. This will cause severe dehydration to any living things around the area apart from several monsters and Ultras. * Eruption: Sentinel in Ruby form can cause magma to spew from underground at will. When in full power, Sentinel can cause a volcano to erupt. * Fissure: Sentinel in Ruby form punches the ground and creates a gigantic fissure. - Sapphire= Sapphire His blue form where he uses the sea's power to wipe opponents away. Abilities * Drizzle: When using the Sapphire form, the sky immedietly rains. When needed, it can even cause thunderstorms. * Hydro Cannon: Sentinel charges his arms before firing high pressure water from his hands. Can destroy monsters in one hit. * Tidal Smash: Sentinel can create a wave of energy that can wipe away the enemy. - Emerald= Emerald His green form where he uses the power of air to slice opponents to bits. Abilities * Aerial Slash: Sentinel can create arrows of energy which can slash through opponents. * Air Lock: When using the Emerald form, weathers such as rain and snow will completely stop. * Dragon Rage: Sentinel flies in hypersonic speed and rams himself to the enemy. - Diamond= Diamond His shining white form where he is somewhat able to control time. Abilities * Chrono Blast: Sentinel can fire a pulse of energy that slowly damages the enemy over time. * Chrono Freeze: Sentinel can stop time altough when doing this, his time limit is reduced by 2 minutes. * Temporal Distortion: Sentinel can bring objects from the past to assist him such as bringing the Schwerer Gustav to battle, - Pearl= Pearl His glittering white form where he uses the power of the cosmos. Abilities * Rift Generator: In this form, Sentinel can move objects from one place to another quickly. * Spacial Bend: Sentinel fires a crescent shaped beam which can destroy enemies in one shot. * Spacial Distortion: In this form, Sentinel can cause spacial distortions which allows him to phase through physical attacks. - Opal= Opal His prismatic ultimate form that can use the techniques of all the previous forms. }} Trivia *His name is a tribute to the user Sentinel 72, who has helped a great deal with coming up with names for Yami's many Secondary and Tertiary forms. *The colour of the text for Bloodstone Form is literally "blood". The author really didn't think that it would work. *Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Diamond Forms represents elements of mascots from different versions of Pokemon games. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Ultras Based on Users Category:Ultras Galaxi has drawn